smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (BR Matchups)
This page contains matchup ratings and tactics against other characters when playing as Mario. Mario Dittos Not much to say about these. Just try to out-Mario your opponent. Luigi Rating: 40-60 (Luigi) The Luigi match is good for Luigi. Both characters are well balanced, although Luigi has quite a few tricks that Mario can't handle. For example, recovery: Mario, even with his slightly improved recovery, has to be careful of Luigi's excellent edge guard game. Luigi, on the other hand, has an excellent recovery. Mario's best options are FLUDD and Cape, both of which do nothing against the Green Missile when it gets its random boost. Neither of these two really benefit from Battle Royale's mechanics. They both have a good set of Final Smashes and can build up their gauge... fast enough. They don't have many high hit combos, although some deal good damage. Using a Counter attack or the Smash Counter is advised when in an air combo, because those are the most lethal. One thing Mario can do in this matchup easily, however, is punish. If Luigi messes one thing up, Mario can instantly punish with nice combo's and land those hard-to-hit attacks (that aren't Dtilt). Luigi is prone to messing up, after all- lots of what Luigi does requires good luck. Main things to watch out for from Luigi are his own nasty combos, his air game, and (most of all) his nasty spike. Mario can't do much at high %s after being spiked. Make sure you punish Luigi at every oppurtunity, and play in sort of a rushdown fashion (although never get too Up close and personal. This matchup is winnable, although it needs a good amount of effort. Peach Rating: 55-45 (Mario) Bowser 65-35 (Mario) Fawful 55-45 (Mario) The Fawful matchup is, very surprisingly, a good matchup for Mario. However, unlike most characters who rely on fighting from a distance, Fawful doesn't rely on projectiles, as he is a summoner. Mario will have to be careful of Fawful's wide variety of tools, which he can use at anytime. Of course, if Mario can approach Fawful and cape Fawful's projectiles, Fawful players will likely get nervous and crack. Fawful is awful at combo's, so Mario will likely have no use of the Combo-Damage Meter. Fawful, on the other hand, will get some minor use of it. Mario can deal good combo's, although the damage is nice, as well. The Final Smashes for Mario easily outclass Fawful, Ultimate Smashes aside. Even then, Mario can get away from Bowser quite easily, so Fawful will likely be using others. This is a rare case in which Mario Finale works well. The best idea against Fawful is play rushdown. Mario can do this with a Fireball, a mixup of aerials and ground attacks, and playing tricky. Fawful will eventually crack, and Mario can get in there and deal some very good damage. With Fawful's light weight, Mario should be able to get some easy KO's in. Using Grab Finale is a fantastic idea. If at a distance, throw in a Mario Finale, maybe something can happen. If Mario is really far away from Fawful, though, problems ensue. Cape'ing Fawful's projectiles likely won't do much, and with Fawful's summons, Mario will have a hard time getting to Fawful. Even Mario Finale will likely not work, with Fawful's good air game. Being far away from Fawful is very common, as well, so Mario will have to try his absolute best to get out of those situations. Sadly, it's harder than it sounds. Overall, this matchup is pretty even, although Mario does have a slight advantage. Seeing a Fawful win this match isn't surprising, although more often you'll see Mario's win. A close matchup, nonetheless. Yoshi 30-70 (Yoshi) Kirby 45-55 (Kirby) Meta Knight 50-50 King Dedede 45-55 (Dedede) Pichu 50-50 Captain Falcon 45-55 (Falcon) Tron Bonne 55-45 (Mario) Lloyd Irving 40-60 (Lloyd) Overall